Perversion
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [Dedicated to Dragon Wings] ~NOT Recommended For Younger Viewers!!~ When pushed to their extreme limits, just what ARE the omotes capable of? How far will the vow to protect be carried out---to what extent?


Perversion

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: ... *stares at fic* ... My readers will NOT be happy with me. Nope, they will NOT be happy with Neko-chan. ~_~ ... Basically written for Dragon Wings--she's been an amazing reviewer and is one of the _nicest_ people I have EVER met. Thank you so much for your constructive criticism and all of the wonderful things you've done. You have no idea how grateful I am for you. =^_^= 

~Also: Please note that the title does NOT come from the sexual interpretation of perversion--it actually comes from the _corruption_ interpretation of perversion. ...twisted beyond repair.

WARNING: Twisted... Dark... Shounen-ai... Ryou/Yami no Bakura; brief mentioning of Yuugi/Yami no Yuugi (Yes--this means that the yamis are uke while the hikaris are seme!)

DISCLAIMER: ... *stares at people* ... HA! YOU BLINKED! I won~!!!

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


"He hurt you. You know that, don't you? He hurt you a lot--killed you and destroyed our body--and I hated him for that. I hated him for the fact that he shattered you. You're so strong and beautiful and powerful--everything that I'm not. But I'm just the omote. You're the yami. And the omote's job is to keep the yami strong and whole and perfect and oh-so utterly beautiful. You're devastating--in so many ways, too. And he destroyed that. He destroyed it all. Kami-sama... how I hate him."

Yami no Bakura blinked and stared at his omote with an appraising look in his red-tinged eyes. "Hai, I know that you hate him. I knew that you hated him from the very start. But I never knew where and when that hatred ended."

"Ended?" Ryou Bakura snorted disdainfully. "Iie. Never ended."

"I know that now, yadonushi. Just as I now know many things you'd previously kept from me... and Yuugi-tachi. I wonder, though... You said that you hated him. But you're the omote. Is it really all that possible for an omote--a hikari--to hate so thoroughly?"

Ryou Bakura tilted his head slightly to one side and stared down at the crimson puddle spreading around them, moving to slither under the bedroom door just behind the duo. "Hate? But how do you define hate, Yami? How do you define love? If you can't define either, then how can you tell what hate is? Did I hate him? Hai. Do I love you? Of course. You're my yami. I'll always love you. Ai shiteru."

Yami no Bakura smiled slightly and squatted down so that he was closer to the destruction, the smell of rotting flesh drifting up to surround him like rancid perfume. "Hate?" he mused aloud. "Love? ... Is there really such a difference, yadonushi? They're both strong emotions, so it would be very hard to tell the difference between the two. Hate? Yes, I DO think you hated him. But it is possible that you could have loved him as well?"

For a very brief moment, a sneer flitted across Ryou's innocent face. And for the very first time in a _very_ long time, Yami no Bakura was worried. "Love? Him? Iie. I hope he rots in hell for all of the things that he put you through, Yami. He hurt you and so _I_ protected you; ai shiteru, Yami. So very much."

"I wonder..."

"Nani?"

Yami no Bakura lowered himself even further until he was completely sitting in the rose-red fluid. He ran his hands through it, ignoring the thickness of it--enough time had passed that it had begun to chill and clot--raising his hands to watch it drip ever so slowly from his widespread fingers. "The Pharaoh never wondered, never considered it, but... The omotes are light to our darkness. But light can become as harsh as--if not harsher--than the darkness. Just what are the omotes capable of when pushed to their extreme limits?"

The white-haired hikari smiled slightly. "Malik Ishtar was willing to destroy his own body in order to be rid of Yami no Malik. You know that--he tried to help you in the Yami no Game. But he was weak and he failed, dragging you down with him."

"Hn."

The omote smiled beautifully, his happy grin sparkling as he stared down at the dark spirit of the Sennen Ring. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? Yami no Malik and _his_ omote can no longer hurt you. I protected you! I protected you, didn't I, Yami?" The smaller youth leaned forward to wrap his arms around the kneeling spirit, ignoring the fluid that seeped into the material of his jeans, only caring about the fact that his yami approved of his actions... didn't he?

"Hai. You protected me, yadonushi."

"And I'll _keep_ on protecting you from everything. I promise, Yami," Ryou Bakura vowed vehemently, his voice barely above a whisper. He smiled slowly, nuzzling his lips in the area where Yami no Bakura's neck met shoulder blade.

Yami no Bakura shivered slightly. "Hai. You'll protect me, yadonushi. Hai..."

He blinked quickly and averted his eyes from the utter carnage that was before him. If he hadn't known what he was looking at, Yami no Bakura would have never believed that the globs of flesh and splatters of blood had once been Malik Ishtar... or, at least, his yami. The Sennen Rod was still clutched tightly in the yami's hands, covered in blood and other bits of gore. And Yami no Bakura shivered.

When pushed to extremes, just what _was_ the Light capable of? 

Beguiling mahogany eyes shimmered in innocence as the hikari continued to nuzzle his yami, satisfied with the fact that he had managed to protect his one and only soulmate. He knew--had always known--that it was imperative that he protect his other half. After all, the darkness was so much weaker than the light. "Ai shiteru, Yami."

~ ~ ~

"Ra..." Yami no Yuugi breathed slightly, stepping back from the desolation before him. "Oh, my Ra..."

Yuugi blinked slowly and smiled up at his yami. "Nani? I told you that I would do anything to protect you, Yami. They were all in your way--and Kaiba-kun had hurt you so often. I don't like seeing you hurt; and, besides, I had promised that I would protect you. Forever."

**When pushed to extremes, just what _was_ the Light capable of?**

  
  


~Owari~

  
  
  
  


A/N: ...I killed off my Yami no Malik-sama. *bursts into tears*


End file.
